Known prior art door catches are shown in FIGS. 7 and 8. FIGS. 7 and 8 provide for known prior art systems by the Applicant and are believed to be the most popular type of door catches. Referring to FIG. 7, such prior art system includes a pair of elastic clips 83 which capture a striker 85 when such is inserted therebetween. The other type of popular door catch is shown in FIG. 8 where a magnet 94 is attached to the striker 93 and attracts a magnetic plate 92 formed on the base 91 of such systems.
In referring to the prior art system shown in FIG. 7, it is seen that the base 81 is secured or otherwise adapted to be mounted to a wall where the elastic clips 83 are secured to the base 81 through the pin members 82. In general, such prior art systems include elastic clips 83 having a pair of rollers 84 to roll on and interface with the striker 85 which is generally formed in an arrowhead configuration on one end, as is shown. When the door is displaced, the striker 85 forces the elastic clips 83 to be opposingly displaced and open in order to allow the striker 85 to slide therein. Simultaneously, the rollers 84 reduce the friction of the striker 85 and the clips 83 by rolling over the exterior surface of a portion of the striker 85.
In the operation of prior art systems such as that shown in FIG. 8, the base 91 generally has one end fixed or adapted to be mounted to a wall and the other end has a magnetic plate 92. The striker 93 has a magnetic ball 94 formed on one end and when the door is displaced, will allow attraction between the magnetic plate 92 and the magnet material 94 to allow the door member to be fixed in an open position.
However, both of the prior art systems shown in FIGS. 7 and 8 are believed to have a number of disadvantages in that it is inconvenient with the multiplicity of pieces forming both of each said prior systems to install one to the wall and the other to the door member. Additionally, such are formed in a complex manner and increase the manufacturing costs of a door catcher. It is noted that each of the components, such as the base 81, the elastic clips 83, the rollers 84 and the strikers 85 have to be produced separately and assembled which increases both the labor costs as well as inventory costs, and further, manufacturing costs.
In view of such prior art systems, the Applicant has invented the improved door catch system which is integrally formed in one-piece formation and which is believed to be both inexpensive and convenient in installation.